The Life of a Little Girl
by Fighting Thunder
Summary: Ahlainna Wesley (real name Fighter Wesley) loses her mom, but gains new friends READ IT! IT'S ACTUALLY A GOOD STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Another ordinary day in my ordinary neighborhood in my ordinary life. What could possibly go wrong? Everything is the same everyday. Nothing different from the last. Always the same.

At school, we learn, go to lunch, get in fights, get sick, and go home. Everything you expect a day at school to be. Nothing different from the last. It's always the same.

The same old boring day every SINGLE day. Yeah, that boring. Super boring. Nothing changes. People get jumped. It's normal. It ALWAYS HAPPENS. It's scary. Kids aren't allowed to go out alone at night, because if they do, they may never come home.

But, I never expected one particular thing to happen. So, it was about nine o'clock at night. My mom and I were walking home when five people ran out in front of us.

"Run home!" my mom said.

Yes, I ran. But not home.


	2. Chapter 2

There is one thing I need to tell you about me. I don't talk. I mean, I can talk, but I don't, not since my dad died. So, when I was running, I got surrounded and the nearest getaway was a manhole. I climbed down into the sewers and ran, until I heard voices in front of me. I turned to run when someone grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere, kid! Explanation, please," said the turtle with the red mask.

So, remember I said I couldn't talk. Yeah, that didn't go so well. And when I didn't answer, the red masked turtle said, "Answer me!"

"Raph, leave her alone. She's probably scared. And besides, she probably can't talk. If she could, she would've answered," the one with the purple mask said.

At that moment, I blacked out. The last thing I remember was the floor greeting me.

I woke up to find myself on a comfortable bed in a room painted blue. A tall figure was standing over me. He had a kind expression on his face and he had midnight blue eyes and a blue mask to match. He was cute and he looked about 18(he was actually 15).

"Have a good rest?" he asked.

I only nodded, for obvious reasons. He then gestured for me to get up. I couldn't move! When he saw that, he picked me up and carried me out of the room. He set me on a sofa, where three more turtles gathered around me.

"Would you mind writing down what you were doing in the sewers?" the purple masked turtle asked, handing me a piece of paper.

When I wrote down everything, I started crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Blue Masked Turtle held me close as I remembered the people who took my mom.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo," Leo said.

"I'm Donatello, but call me Donnie."

"I'm Michelangelo, but the girls call me Mikey!"

I noticed that the fourth one hadn't answered. I guessed he didn't like me, so I didn't look at him. I was staring at the floor, when I realized I didn't give them my name, so on the paper, I wrote:

My name's Ahlainna Wesley, but my friends call me Ally or Alleycat.

"Ahlainna, that's a nice name. That hothead turtle over there is Raphael, but he likes to be called Raph," Mikey said.

Yup, Raph didn't like me. He stared at me with hard eyes. He looked like someone not to be messed with. But sometimes he can be a big softie(like when I see him talking to Spike; that comes up later in the story). It made me shiver(or was that because I was cold?).

Leo told me I should probably rest to get my strength back. So he took me back to his room and tucked me into his bed, and I fell asleep.

I heard something happening in the other room, so I went to check it out. And what I saw was amazing! Raph was being a softie! He was talking to his pet turtle, in a kind, gentle voice! I recorded most of what he said:

"I just think this girl is a little too scared. I don't trust her. I like her, it's just she doesn't talk and that could be a big problem. She looks a little TOO shy. I just...I don't know. I guess this is a big change for her. Maybe I'll like her sometime. Let's just not get our hopes up too high."

I smiled. I tried to hold off a giggle, but it escaped. Even worse, Raph HEARD! Uh oh. Raph grabbed me and pulled me to the open space where he grabbed a chair from the table and set it down. I guessed he wanted to talk(or yell at me). I was about to run back to Leo's room, when suddenly, Raph pushed me into the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, no! What was he gonna do? Well, he hated me, alright, that's for sure. No wonder why he pushed me into the chair.

"Well, well. Lookie what we got here! The little squirt is being a little nosy. I wonder if she's a spy! You got yourself in a load of trouble, Missy. What are you doing up?"

He hands me a piece of paper and I wrote:

I heard noise and was curious of to what it was, that's all.

"Well Missy, looks like you 'n me are gonna get along really well. NOT!" he said, as he flung me over his shoulder.

Which kinda hurt, to be honest. My face hit his shell. Ouch! That hurt! I felt him set me down on solid ground. I was about to run when the other three turtles showed up. I knew what Raph was gonna do. He was gonna SNITCH! Oh how I hated him!

"This little squirt was spying!" Raph yelled.

"Yeah, so?" Leo asked.

"Doesn't it make you a little suspicious about her?"

"Uh, no. All kids do it Raph! It's called EAVESDROPPING!" Donnie said.

"Yeah, well, isn't it kinda weird for a 13 YEAR OLD girl to do it? I mean, she's thirteen, she's too old to eavesdrop!"

"Not really, Raph! Kids any age eavesdrop. It's normal," Donnie said.

Totally true. I eavesdrop on my mom and dad's conversations. And I never get caught!

This really ticked Raph off. He flung me over his shoulder and started walking towards the lair.

After what felt like hours, I realized we weren't GOING to the lair, we were taking a walk around the sewers. Raph still had me over his shoulder and I was very uncomfortable. It's confusing as to why he brought me with him.

He was actually angry at everyone, but me because he knew I was scared. To be honest, I WAS very scared. I looked like a frightened rabbit.

He set me down and bent down to my height.


	5. Chapter 5

Raph looked me straight in the eyes.

"Look, what are you REALLY doing here? I mean, I feel like everything you told us was a total lie. Was your story true?"

I nodded my head as a sincere answer. He didn't look as angry as before, but he still looked mad. He smiled at me(which was weird), and this time, he didn't fling me over his shoulder, thank God, but he held my hand in his.

"Wanna know how I know you're 13?"

I nodded.

"Well, Donnie scanned you and it gave us your age. And your real name. Ahlainna Wesley, or should I say Fighter Wesley."

I looked at the ground with shame. I hadn't heard that name for 7 years! He looked down at me and smirked. I actually felt him breathing the words, "I love you, Fighter, no matter how I treat you."

That TOTALLY didn't make sense! He, the hothead, loved me? Why me? There are prettier girls. More talkative girls(obviously). I just felt this was a false love.

Once we got back to the lair, the others were waiting for us. Leo and Donnie looked angry. Mikey wasn't even paying attention. Leo walked up to me and Raph and asked, "Where were you? You were out for hours! And with the girl!"

"Dude, Raph was alone with the girl?" Mikey asked.

"Shut up Mikey," Raph said. "Leo, we were only taking a walk. I didn't realize the time. Okay?"

"Raph, you know I don't want her outside the lair for now! She should have been here, resting! C'mon, Ally. Let's get you back to bed," Leo said.

He walked me to his room and closed the door.

"Ally, we need to talk. Your mom is most likely dead. We're going to come with you to get your belongings. We'll go tomorrow, if that's okay. You are not safe. You should stay with us, where no harm can come to you. Donnie could teach you a lot in science and math. We could probably teach you to be a kunoichi. That means female ninja in Japanese," Leo said.

He walked to the door and said, "Oh and, uh, dinner will be ready soon, so be on alert."

This made me giggle. He smiled and walked out. Raph came in and sat down next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Ally. Do you like pizza?" Raph asked.

I nodded my head crazily, with a huge smile on my face.

"Good, 'cause dinner's ready. Oh, and uh, by the way, I'm gonna train you. And I'm sorry about before. Our friends Casey and April are here."

_**April? As in April O'Neil? **_I asked myself.

When we got into the kitchen, I saw my friend April! She and I have been friends since I first moved here. I was so happy to see her! She looked a little older than the last time I saw her.

"ALLY! I'm so happy to see you! So this is the girl you guys told me about? She looks older than the last time I saw her!" April said in joy.

"WAIT, YOU KNOW HER?!" they all yelled(except April, of course!).

"Yeah, we grew up together.

She pulled me into a hug. She squeezed me so hard, I couldn't breathe.

"So, how old are you now?" she asked me.

I held one finger up on one hand and three fingers up on my other hand to show her I was 13. We all sat silent for a while, when Mikey broke the silence.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whoa, so cool, dudette! You were keeping another secret from us," Mikey said.

Then, I saw Raph hit him upside the head and say, "No, NOT cool! She could be hiding more secrets! She could be part of the FootClan for all we know!"

I was tired of him accusing me of things so much I rushed out the door into the sewers, tears streaming down my face. I ran until I just had to slow down. How could he? How could he accuse me of being part of the FootClan? Didn't he know the people that cornered me were working with the FootClan?

Suddenly, I heard someone running towards me. I was about to turn when Raph caught my arm. I was struggling to get free, but he only held me tighter.

"Come on, kid. You know I didn't mean it. I just got irritated with Mikey, that's all," he said.

I didn't care. I bit his arm, making him let go, and ran, ran until I reached the ladder that led to a manhole. I went up to the surface and walked onto the sidewalk.

It was getting dark, so I figured the turtles would be after me. I then ran towards Central Park until I found a tree with a huge hole at the roots. I gathered broken branches, went in the hole, and covered it with the branches.

I stayed awake the whole night, looking out a peephole in between the branches, making sure the turtles didn't find me.


	8. Chapter 8

When it was morning, I pushed the branches away and walked towards the alley, where the manhole I left the sewers through was located. I was debating whether or not I should go back down the sewers. I finally decided that it probably would be a good idea to.

When I was finally in the sewers, I started walking towards the lair. I heard a voice. One of the turtles' voices! I turned to run, but someone caught my arm. This time, instead of being Raph, it was Leo.

I struggled to get free, but he only held on tighter. His expression was a mix of worry, anger, concern, confusion, and love. He looked at me, pulling me close. What I heard from him was a surprise.

"Fighter, Raph's not here. He went out for you. He loves you, but so do I and I think I should first keep an eye on you, dear love, and second help you look for Raph. What do you say about being on your first mission?"

He said my real name! Leo said my real name! But he also said he loved me. I couldn't begin to think about my answer. I nodded because I seriously not only wanted to find Raph, but also sort out this thing between me, Raph, and Leo.

"Great! Let's gather the others and go look," he said softly, pulling me closer, looking down at me.

Love was evident in his eyes. I could sense the heat in the air growing denser by the second, turning into invisible flames heating and melting the environment around us. I could feel it turning into lava-heated air as I felt his soft, tempting lips against mine.

"I-I'm sorry, Fighter. I didn't plan on doing that. I'm sorry."

I looked up at him with forgiving eyes. I would never, EVER hold a grudge on someone longer than close to a day. I always forgive anyone for anything. I forgave Raph the night before that day. But one question remains: can he forgive me?


	9. Chapter 9

We started towards the surface after we gathered the rest of the gang. We decided on not telling them what happened. After all, no one really needed to know. I had regret for making Raph feel bad for what he said about me.

Why did they like me? I never raelly knew until a little later that week, or as it actually was, 4 days later.

We still couldn't find Raph and I was really, fiercely, evidently scared. What if he was in some sort of undeniable, unforgivable, unfortunate, unforgettable experience of trouble? It would all be my dumbheaded fault.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asked, so suddenly out of the blue, it startled me.

"I don't see a trace of him yet, Mikey," Leo responded.

"The tracking device hasn't picked up any trace of him either," Donnie stated.

I didn't know who I loved more: Leo or Raph. I looked down to hide my blush when Leo looked towards me, but when I looked down, I noticed something unexpected on the ground.

It was a note from Raph saying that if I found this, he wanted to meet me, and only me, in the alley below us right then. It was written only the night before, so he must have been in the alley!(it kind of makes sense as of why he wanted to meet me in an alley)

I looked at Leo and pointed towards the alley where Raph wanted to meet me. Leo held me in his arms and jumped down, the others following. I spotted Raph in a corner of the alley looking straight at us, a not so happy expression on his face. He walked up to Leo and put himself between me and Leo.

"What do you want?!" he said harshly to Leo.

"Only for you to come home."

"I'm not going with you. You tried to take her from me! I love her, Leo, and you can't change that! I will never let her be lonely and unloved unlike you. You would try to just let her figure stuff out on her own, and that's not how it should be. It should be her being loved, cared for, and protected."

"I would do that for her, for anybody, and you know that, yet you still say that what I say now, what I've always said, is false! Yes, I would let her figure things out on her own. But I would do it so she would learn! I would spoil her? No, I would love her and correct her like she was my daughter and girlfriend! That's TRUE love!"

I wanted to tell Raph that I was sorry. I really did! But how do you say sorry without talking? And another thing: why, oh why are they arguing about me? About true love?

Tears were in my eyes. I ran to Mikey and Donnie, and they embraced me, comforting my trembling body.


	10. Chapter 10

We heard someone behind us chuckling.

"Aw, are the two lovebirds fighting again? We better breakup their argument, boys. It could cause a LOT of pain."

I looked towards the one talking, and when I did, I wanted revenge.

"Oh, boys! Lookie what we got here! Looks like a little prize the boss'll love! And I bet her mommy would wuv to see her wittle, baby girl again soon. We would have to take her to her mommy's grave sometime, huh boys? Oh, but don't worry, little one. Daddy's here."

I looked at him, furious. How could he say that? My dad was dead! Wasn't he?

"What do you mean "Daddy's here," Fong?" Leo asked him.

"Oh, you don't know? Well I guess mommy never really told her little girl, did she? She didn't tell you I'm your daddy?"

I shook my head.

"Come one, kid let's get you to your new home! After all, I am your daddy."

"She isn't going anywhere with you!" Raph screamed out.

He stood in front of me, anger evident in his eyes and voice.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh really? Well, if I'm her daddy and you're only her friends, then doesn't that mean she's mine? She's coming with me no matter what!"

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. I tried pulling back, but he pulled me off the ground by my arm.

"Let's go! I have no intentions in losing my prize."

Raph attacked the other Purple Dragons until there was none but Fong. Fong threw me to the side of the alley, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, you wanna fight? I'm sorry, but the boss is waiting. I have to bring her to him."

"You're not taking her anywhere! And btw, how are you her father?!" Raph practically screamed.

"It's like this: come into my territory, if you're a man, never come back out. If you're a woman, you live to be pregnant. If you're a child, you're trained a Purple Dragon."

"YOU DID IT TO HER MOTHER!"

"Yeah, and that girl is my trophy! I'll do anything to get her!"

Raph picked me up bridal style, and ran into the sewers, the others shielding us from Fong. He ran and ran with me in his arms, until he tripped and we both fell unconscious.


End file.
